The Things You Read in the Castle Archives
by Seraphic Dragon
Summary: Sometimes these things can only happen in bed.  A prompt from the fifty sexy challenges I made up to write more.  T for hints of sexyness and one 'bad' word.  One-shot.  FlynnxYuri, YurixFlynn


Yey, second FlynnxYuri story from moi

**Warning: More than likely OOC, **Its **BL, Yaoi, gayness**. So if you don't like that, do not complain to me. I warned ya, you flamers. :)

I dunno, I tried to keep them in character but it's hard when you're being all ambiguous and whatnot. I also blame my newly acquired Doujinshi. Freaking gold, those things are. Little gold nuggets of life, and I said, if the Japanese can do this, so can I! So, uh, yeah. Enjoy!

**Pairing: **FlynnxYuri, Flurri.**  
**

**Fandom: **Tales of Vesperia

**Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia 2 is now in the market. Oh, it's not? Guess I was just dreaming about what I _would_ do if I owned it then...  
**

* * *

**The Things You Read in the Castle Archives**

**A One-shot by: Seraphic Dragon**

"Stop, nn, what are you trying to do?" A light tug to soft strands, trying to pull the stubborn head they were attached to up, away from the tender area. "Nothing's gonna come out no matter how, unn, much you try."

No response. Wasn't this a bit much? Really. It was starting to hurt now. "F- ouch! Don't bite!"

"Sorry." A soft, wet kiss to the lips for forgiveness. And right back down.

"Why do you insist on doing this…?" A sigh.

Both hands were playing now, stoking and rolling in a way that suited their graceful owner. It was arousing just watching the other move down, seductively looking up at him through those long lashes. Full lips latched on and sucked. Just like before, a motion that didn't feel good the first time so why was he expec- "Ah!"

The little jerk had bitten again and was now looking up, an evident smirk on that annoyingly beautiful face. Always so arrogant, like everything always went the way he wanted it to… and-

"So, it _is_ true…."

"W-what?"

Black met blue as the two stared at each other for a long moment one victorious, the other confused. Then the seductive little smirk came back as dark eyes looked down.

"You're a masochist."

"A-a masochist?"

"Well, you didn't even respond until after I bit you."

One look down, following his beloved's eyes, and he saw that, yes, his traitor of a cock was completely erect. An almost pout came to his lips as he stared at it. "And here I thought you were trying to get milk…"

It was said so softly, with such a clear undercurrent of thought that it was clear that he had been thinking about the idea the whole time..

The other stared at the other for a few seconds before snorting, pure mirth in his eyes. "You do know we're both men, right?" Then he started giggling as quietly as he could manage, curling into himself and holding his sides.

"It's possible, Yuri! I read it in the castle archives! There are men that- stop laughing!" He pounced, encasing the still laughing man between his arms. "Fine! I'll prove it to you."

"Are you kidding me? If you didn't lactate, why would you think I would?" Yuri was still laughing at the absurdity of it all as the other lowered his head.

* * *

Sodia jumped at the sudden yelp that came from inside her Commandant's rooms, and had to forcefully stop herself from entering. The last time it had happened she had seen more of Lowell than she had ever wanted to see in her life. Oh, if only it had been the Commandant instea-

"I take it back! I was wrong! Stop, stop, stop!" Lowell's voice?

Some knights stopped their course through the castle, turning with questioning looks towards their Commandant's rooms. Sodia quickly waved them away, blushing at the groans coming from behind her. They gave her an odd look, looked once more at the door, shrugged, and continued on. Just in time, too, because the moment they did, she heard a startled gasp and then her Commandant's voice.

"See! I told you it was possible."

And really, she didn't want to know.

* * *

**Gonna tell you now, this was creative liberty at it's finest. I read somewhere that it was possible for men to lactate when stimulated. Viola! Instant crack.**

**It was supposed to be a bit ambiguous 'till the end. If that didn't work…oh well, at least I tried.**

**Whew, my second fic done for these two. Gotta keep it up.**

**For ambiguity's sake I kept it for the end but the prompt, if you didn't get it yet, was _NIPPLES_.  
**


End file.
